Speechless
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: AU [Oneshot] One year ago he left her at the alter. Now one year later, she waits for him at the same place, only, he isn’t the one meeting her at the end of the aisle.


A/N: Let's just call this a brain spurt. It's been so long since I've written anything, and what with the horrible conditions my laptop has been in, let's just say I was discouraged from writing. However I'm back in the game with new ideas! I hope you all like this one shot. What compelled me to write it, I have no clue. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though in my dreams I do own a harem full of bishies >.> but ahem...you didn't need to know that. X3

* * *

Speechless

People were getting restless. That much I could tell. It was already half an hour past the exact time the bride was supposed to walk down the aisle and be presented to the groom. Of course the bride wasn't there, how would I know this you ask? Simple really, I _am_ the said bride.

Taking in a deep breath to ease my frazzled nerves, I quickly stood up and posed in front of a large mirror. What I saw brought back memories from last year. Clad in a white lacy strapless wedding dress, and hair neatly tucked back in a fancy bun, was the woman who supposedly after today will be formerly known as Kagome Higurashi. The woman who, was already to have been married exactly one year ago, if the groom had not walked out on her and left her at the alter.

"Oh God" I muttered. Dread seemed to be the only emotion occupying my mind on this lovely day. What had compelled me to accept his offer? Don't get me wrong. Hojou is a sweet man. Two years my senior, at the still young age of twenty nine, he is one of the most wanted bachelors in Tokyo both for his looks and his fortune. Though I myself find him a bit dull, half the women in Tokyo would kill to be in my shoes. They would kill _literally_ had it been the top two bachelors Sesshoumaru Takashi and Inuyasha Takashi. But that's a different story.

Reaching a white gloved hand to wipe off the beads of sweat forming on my forehead, I made up my mind. It was now or never.

* * *

When news spread of our engagement, the reporters swarmed like moths to a flame. Of course that was what I wanted. Somehow, it had to reach _his _ears. I was confident that I could gain my revenge on the man that left me a year ago. Now however, as I walk down the aisle with faces of strangers staring at me, I was enveloped in a wave of nausea.

For the first time since Hojou asked me to marry him …I was scared.

* * *

"We have all gathered here today, to witness the joining of two people…" The minister's voice announced as I reached Hojou. Suddenly breathing felt hard.

Time played a cruel joke. Each second passed by like a small eternity, and I felt stuck to a fate I created for myself.

And when Hojou gripped my hand, smiled lovingly at me, and stared at me with warm brown eyes, I realized that I made a mistake…because in my mind, those brown eyes turned amber.

* * *

"If anyone here opposes of this marriage, speak now or hold your peace…" The minister drawled on. Minutes past, and though the silence was unwelcoming, it still came. My heart clenched. Inuyasha isn't going to come for me. The most heartbreaking news to my already confused mind however, is the fact that I still love him.

* * *

"Hojou Kenuyashi, will you take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wife, to love and to hold, to honor in sickness and in health, forsaking all others to love only her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I…"

I felt a sense of slight relief wash over me as I heard his breath hitch in his throat. For some reason this wasn't how I pictured my wedding day. My life is definitely not turning out like those romance movies I watched so much.

Hojou turned to face me. From the corner of my eye I could sense all eyes were on us. Everyone looked like an audience watching a soap drama, then again, who could blame them?

"Kagome…" He looked at me guiltily. Interesting…there seems to be a turn of events. "If I don't get this out now, I'll never be able to marry you with a clear conscience."

_Now's your chance Kagome, make a run for it! _My mind was screaming, oh boy, now was not a good time to listen to the little voices in my head.

"Go on…" I managed to mutter as I turned to face him.

"Two weeks ago when you were visiting your mother, a friend invited me to a party. Your friend Yuki was there, at the end of the night I was drunk, she drove me home, one thing led to another and…"

And here I find myself in a predicament. The few options I was currently entertaining in my head don't seem to be as appealing as I wish them to be. My first choice was to slap him and call the wedding off. But of course my conscience told me I am as much to blame as he is. After all I never truly loved him as I should in the first place. Deciding to do the _right _thing for a change, I mustered up the courage to face him. The show ends here.

"Hojou I-" am being rudely interrupted by the banging of the church doors! Who is that? I'm about to give a breakup speech here!

The doors flew open, silence emanated through the room. To say that I'm speechless is in fact an understatement, no, I'm beyond speechless. To put it simply, I'm hyperventilating in a Church.

"I won't let you marry him." A gruff voice spoke. I knew that voice too well. Finally gaining enough sense and control over myself as to not have an epilepsy, I spun around on my heel to face him.

Dressed in Armani from head to toe, topped with a glowing necklace dangling from his neck to hide his demonic physical traits, was the man that was too scared of commitment to say "I do" to me. That awful, _yet wonderful_, stupid, _but oh so smart_, pig! Granted he's a gorgeous and sexy pig…he's still a pig nonetheless. Get a hold of yourself Kagome!

"You!" I hissed. Wow…didn't know I knew how to hiss like that.

"Me." Inuyasha mocked slightly as he grinned at me while sashaying his way towards us. Alright so maybe "sashay" wasn't the right word to use, but the moment the man walked into the church he ignited a flame in me alright? As corny as it sounds, I'm like a puddle of goo when in his presence. Don't ever let him know that though, his ego will get too big and he'll eventually explode.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" I huffed and half pouted. Though to be honest with you I couldn't be any happier. I felt like my prince just came to sweep me off my feet, and we'll ride into the sunset together upon his white stead! And when we arrive at his castle- you do realize now is a good time to stop my demented self rant, right?

"Kagome I know you don't love him." He growled in a husky voice. I don't know whether to kiss him to pieces or smack him on the head. Decisions, decisions. Before I could decide however, lovely Hojou spoke up.

"Look you! I don't care who you think you are, you can't just walk in uninvited and make trouble!"

"I'm not here to make trouble. I'm here to take back what's mine." He replied nonchalantly as he approached me, I caught him sending a threatening glare in Hojou's direction. I've never felt such a strong urge to snicker.

Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell for such a rude and possessive man…or should I say half demon? Is it because of the chills he sends down my spine? Perhaps it's the simple fact that he's drop dead gorgeous? No…that's not it, it's a bonus, but the reason I fell in love with him had to be something bigger…

"Kagome, I know I may be a bit late, but I have my reasons, and I need you to hear me out, I can't let you go, I refuse to." He spoke sternly as he held onto my shoulders. Suddenly I felt so weak, so vulnerable. "He'll never love you as much as I do." My heart stopped.

Bingo, now I remember why I love him so much.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my own wedding by my first love, while my fiancée called out my name in vain. Of course it all didn't matter much; I was already in my own little world by then.

* * *

Perhaps it was a bad idea to let Inuyasha "sweep me away" I mused as we sat facing each other in his well furnished penthouse. It felt like only yesterday that we had been engaged in various activities upon that coffee table…ah…the memories.

"I'm sorry." Well that certainly broke me out of my reverie. What am I supposed to say to that? Inuyasha was never big on apologies. In the many years I spent with him he asked for forgiveness through actions, but never words. This was a first, and I refuse to be the one to break the moment.

As if he sensed my silent encouragement for him to continue, Inuyasha didn't wait for me to respond.

"The night before our wedding day, I received a call from my father's company, the one I had inherited only a few months prior. Business wasn't going so well and-"

"Inuyasha what does this have to do with us?" I interrupted exasperatedly.

"Will you just let me finish?" He responded impatiently. Well gee, can't blame a girl for being a tad mad that you walked out on her can you?

"Go on then." I muttered icily, crossing my arms across my chest for effect. I refused to look him in the eye. Perhaps that's what got him peeved.

"We were near bankruptcy Kagome! I didn't want to be a bad husband and bring you down with me alright? I wanted to rebuild the business so that I would have enough to support you and possibly our future pups…I didn't think you'd go and get married to that little rich kid!" I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice, masking the pain.

I was shocked speechless.

Inuyasha…oh Inuyasha…what will I ever do with you. I think the anger and happiness finally got to me, because I let him have it.

"You're an idiot." I hissed before pouncing on him and proceeding to kiss him breathless.

"Kagome-" He started as soon as we broke away. I hushed him with my finger.

"Marry me?" I believe that little question left _him_ speechless.

Inuyasha blinked.

"What? If I left it up to you, I'd be a grandma by the time you ask me again!"

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. "Fair enough" I looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry, this time, if I run away I promise you can maim both of my legs." He joked. I smacked him. His only response was by showering me with kisses. And the rest, I believe I'll leave up to your little imaginations.

_

* * *

_

_Six months later…_

"Two people, in a big world, meeting through fate, tested by fate, have come today to join and stand as one. The past shall be left forgotten, making room for the future they will share together, in love, respect, and kindness, their union will form a strong bond that in time may be tested, but never broken.

Inuyasha Takashi, do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wife, to love and to hold, to honor in sickness and in health, forsaking all others to love only her for as long as you both shall live?"

And without the slightest bit of hesitance, Inuyasha answered the minister's question.

"I do." He placed the ring on my finger and kissed it tenderly. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, why did this ceremony have to take so long? I just want to be alone with him.

The world seemed right again, they say third time is the charm. I think whoever _they_ are, I believe them. This is my third time in a wedding gown. However my timing is finally perfect, and my groom is more than any woman could hope for.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Takashi to be your lawful husband, to love and to hold, to honor in sickness and in health, forsaking all others to love only him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied quickly placing the ring on his finger and flinging my arms around his neck. I placed my lips on his in desperation, ignoring the audience's chuckles and the minister's speechless gasp.

A whistle from the audience quickly broke the minister out of his shock as he merely shook his head and finished the ceremony. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

And that was all Inuyasha needed to hear before he swept me off my feet and carried me to our limo waiting outside the church doors. We have a year of loving to make up for and I don't want to waste a moment of it. I believe Inuyasha feels the same.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
